The Chronicles of the Lost Queen of Narnia
by Anna-san
Summary: Being the only one alive, Susan finds herself in Middle Earth. Narnia-LOTR crossover.


Lord of the Rings and Chronicles of Narnia Crossover

**The Chronicles of the Lost Queen of Narnia**

**by Anna-san**

**Chapter 1**

It was a festive day at the Shire as the folk were preparing for the eleventifirst birthday of their own Bilbo Baggins. Hobbit women toiled over the stove and the men pitched the tents and carried the tables and benches. There was to be a celebration of sorts that night.

It was a special day at the Shire.

An old man, wearing gray robes and a pointy gray hat, rode into town in a horse-drawn carriage. The small hobbit children ran alongside him trying to see what the old man had brought.

Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins ran up to the carriage, waving at him.

"It is wonderful to see you again Gandalf!" Frodo greeted the old man.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" he smiled at the boy as he stopped the carriage. Frodo climbed up and sat. Gandalf pulled the reins and made their way to Bag End.

"What news of the world? Tell me everything!" the young hobbit excitedly asked.

"Everything? You're far too eager and curious for a Hobbit," Gandalf looked at his young friend with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "So tell me, how is the old rascal?"

"Oh, you know Bilbo… He's got the place in an uproar."

"That should please him," the old man smirked.

"Half the Shire's invited!" the young Hobbit said.

Gandalf let out a chuckle at that. He turned his head to Frodo to see his mood changing to grim.

"To be honest, he's acting a little strange lately. I mean… more than the usual. He spends hours cooped up in his study. He's pulled up his old maps when he thinks I'm not looking… He's up to something," he glanced up to meet Gandalf's eyes and the wizard looked away.

He raises his brows and smiled. "Fine, keep your secrets."

"What?" the old man feigned ignorance.

"I know you have something to do with it."

Gandalf kept quiet to dismiss his young friend's questioning gaze as they pulled up to Bag End. The wizard's eyes wandered to look at his surroundings seeing what changed in the Shire from his last visit.

His gaze then rested on an unfamiliar face that exited from the small Hobbiton house carrying a basket of fruits and several pieces of cloth… a girl. A human girl.

"Oh Gandalf! I forgot!" Frodo pulled the man towards the girl. "This is Miss Susan."

She was a beauty. Her hair was long and dark brown while her eyes were a deep shade of blue. She had a pert nose and fair unblemished skin. She looked about twenty or so but also had the strangest air about her that of which he couldn't pinpoint as to what.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile and a small curtsy.

"Miss Susan's been here for 2 months. Bilbo found her just outside the Shire unconscious. She got here with no recollection of what happened to her except for her name when she came to and she's been living with us since then," Frodo explained.

Gandalf turned to the girl to see her eyes cast aside. He raised a brow at this. Something didn't seem right about that.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Susan," he slightly bowed his head.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo's voice rang as he stepped outside his home.

"It is nice to see you again old friend!" The two old friends hugged each other.

"Yes, yes. I see you've met Susan. She's been here for a couple o' months. The poor lass… found her by the river just as I was returning from Bree. No memory o' what happened," he said as he shook his head. "Anyway, let's head in. I want to hear what you've been up to the last few months," he ushered in his old friend, leaving the two young people outside.

"He seems nice," Susan commented.

"Oh, Miss Susan, he has the most amazing stories! He and my uncle shared many adventures together. Maybe later we can get him to tell us his latest exploits." The young hobbit said excitedly.

"I would love that," she said with a small smile.

"I'm going in Miss Susan. Where're you headed?" Frodo asked.

"I'll help out with the preparations for tonight. I'll return just before the party starts to fetch you and your uncle," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He waved and went inside.

Susan headed out when the door closed and let out an inaudible sigh. The reminder of her on going lie to her keepers had her guilty conscience reeling in her mind. She didn't intend to keep them from the truth but then the truth would probably sound more outrageous than the actual lie.

Would they believe that she had come from a different world? Even she would think it was preposterous until it happened to her.

But then, she wasn't new to this situation either. A different world? It wasn't from any game she played as a child. The world where she had convinced herself that was only make-believe… Narnia.

After the accident, she was alone. Dead. All of them… Father, Mother… the Professor and his friend Polly… her cousin Eustace and his friend Jill… Edmund, Peter, and Lucy.

She was alone because she denied the existence of the magical world she spent fifteen years in. She was supposed to be in that train with them. Instead she said it was a game. She was no queen; there was no lion, no talking animals, no mythical beasts, and no wardrobe that led to this magical world.

Then this happened. It was when she finally remembered that it was all real. She remembered Narnia; the dryads, the fauns, the centaurs, the talking animals, Cair Paravel, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus. She remembered how she and her siblings helped defeat the White Witch. She remembered the stone table and Aslan. She also remembered the second and last time she was there and the young prince that she helped and grew fond of. She remembered their parting and the pain of loosing Narnia.

It was when she started to forget. But being here in another world had brought it all back. This place was not Narnia yet she felt this was His doing.

Two months in the Shire and she had not found a sign of her purpose here. Bilbo and Frodo had told her about Middle Earth and mentioned all the places to help her jog her memory back. She shook her head at the names of the places they said as she hoped that there was a familiar name that might indicate that she was in Narnia. After learning everything she needed to know, she decided that it was best not to tell them of her origins.

"Oh hi Miss Susan!" a sandy-haired plump Hobbit called out breaking her reverie. He was also carrying a basket filled with vegetables and root crops.

"Sam! I see you're headed to the pavilion. Come and walk with me." She invited him hoping to use him to distract her from her thoughts.

"Oh yes. I saw Mr. Gandalf on his way to Bag End. Have you met him yet?" Samwise Gamgee, the gardener of the Bagginses, asked.

"Yes I have. Frodo tells me that he's an old friend of Bilbo and had many adventures together."

"Ah, Mr. Gandalf has been coming and going here to the Shire since before I was born. Mr. Frodo adores him very much. Mr. Gandalf entertains us with his stories and his fireworks." Sam eagerly said.

"Fireworks? So we'll be seeing some later at the party?" Susan asked.

"Most definitely. Mr. Gandalf wouldn't forget especially on Mr. Bilbo's birthday." He said as they arrived at the large open-air kitchen and set down their goods at the table.

"Hi, Miss Susan!" Some of the hobbit women greeted her from their cooking stations. She had been a welcomed stranger by most of the dwellers of the Shire. The disapproving ones mostly kept their opinions to themselves since she hasn't caused trouble as of yet.

She settled by the tables and took a paring knife from her basket and started peeling the vegetables. She turned to her companion who was staring off the other direction. Following his gaze, her eyes landed on the young blonde woman who was setting the tables.

She smiled before nudging him with her elbow to snap him out of his stupor.

"Rosie's looking very pretty today, don't you think Sam?"

"She's the prettiest Hobbit I've ever seen…" he sighed still in a daze. Realizing what he said he shook his head and turned to Susan looking alarmed.

Susan chuckled and patted his shoulder gently. "Oh Sam, just go and talk to her. I'm sure she'll very much welcome your company."

"Oh no, I can't do that Miss Susan," Sam said while fidgeting the hem of his shirt.

"I'm telling you Sam, girls like Rosie don't come by often. If you don't grab the opportunity soon, some other Hobbit will," Susan warned.

"We've been saying that to him for years, Miss Susan," a voice from behind chimed.

"Got that right Pip!" another piped up.

"Well if it isn't the two of the most mischievous Hobbits of the Shire," Susan turned to see Frodo's two cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

"I have to say though Sam, even if Rosie's the prettiest Hobbit of the Shire, Miss Susan is the most beautiful of them all," Merry leaned against the table and rested his head on his hands as he batted his eyelashes at Susan.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr. Brandybuck," she jokingly scolded.

Pippin ran to the opposite side of the table. He faced Merry and imitated him and turned to her. "We ain't be joking Miss Susan. Some would even say your beauty could rival those of the Elves!"

Susan raised her brow and smirked. "And have you actually seen an Elf, Mr. Took?"

Pippin stood straight and blinked. "Uh… Um… I... I… ah, I'm not saying that I have…" he stammered.

"Well then Mr. Took, if you see one, tell us if is true or not." Susan smiled.

The two cousins smiled back. "We best be going now, Miss Susan. We'll see you later at the party!" They waved and left.

Susan waved back and returned to her task.

Beautiful. She often heard that about her. From the time in her rule in Narnia, she was most sought after because of it. She remembered the time of her capture in Calormen because of the persistent prince that only wanted her for her beauty. It had become both her brothers' bane since suitors came to ask for her hand. It was also her sister's from always being compared to her.

Susan curled her brows together and swallowed at the memory.

Returning from her last journey in Narnia, her beauty had become her bane as well. Because of the need to get rid of the pain of her loss, she focused so much on keeping up appearances and succumbed to the worldliness and vanity of England.

She grew apart from her siblings and dressed up in nice clothes, went to parties and fell into the vices that her so called friends introduced her to. Peter often chastised her for her choices while Edmund and Lucy watched quietly as she pulled further away from them.

When her siblings called her to come with them saying that they were going back to Narnia, she laughed and dismissed them. She told them that it all make-believe.

Her last time with them and she told them the worst last words that could come from her. She heard of the train crash hours later when police officers knocked on her apartment door telling her of her loss.

She felt a pinch that snapped her out of her memories. She sliced a small wound on her thumb from her paring knife and saw blood oozing from the small wound. She stared at it for a while.

"Oh Miss Susan, you're bleeding!" He stood up and took a piece of cloth from the table and covered her thumb.

Susan pulled her hand away, startling her friend. She looked at Sam's surprised look. "I'm sorry Sam," she apologized before standing up and leaving the poor confused Hobbit to wonder about her actions.

Susan briskly walked as she headed to her spot.

Her spot was the place where she could let herself remember and be out of sight. She had escaped there to weep her heart out and not let anyone see for many times in her stay in the Shire. Every time she remembers that fateful day, she goes there. It was the small area between the bridge and the watermill. It was dusk and most of the people have gone to the pavilion for the celebration.

Seeing no one around, she let herself fall on the grass and let the tears fall.

Every waking day in her stay here in Middle Earth reminded her of her mistakes. The moment she opens her eyes in the morning and realizing that she was not in her apartment back in England was a cruel way of remembering Narnia and her siblings. Being here was a constant slap on the face because of the shame of her denial of Aslan. Sometimes she would entertain the idea that being here was her punishment. But then Aslan wouldn't be so cruel.

For whatever reason she is here now, it was probably in Aslan's plan. She didn't delude herself of finding redemption here or finding a way back to Narnia. She knows that time has come and gone. But if there was something she longed for, it was to see her family again. Then again, that seemed impossible knowing that they are no longer alive.

"Oh there you are!" she heard Bilbo's voice from behind her. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves and turned to the old Hobbit.

"Were you looking for me?" she asked. Bilbo took the space beside her and made himself comfortable.

"Oh yes. Frodo said you were at the pavilion but Samwise told me you went off somewhere," he started. She raised her brows in surprise. "Well I figured you'd be here since Sam told me you looked upset."

"Oh, so I wasn't being subtle after all…" she dropped her shoulders as if she felt defeated.

"Well my dear, I kept an eye on you since you were a stranger. But then that's hardly the case now, isn't it?" the old Hobbit smiled.

"Eleventy-one and wiser, is it then?" Susan joked. Bilbo laughed heartily at the joke. When the laughter died down he turned to face her and she did the same.

"So my dear, what had made you upset?" his concerned fatherly eyes looked up at hers.

She sighed and looked away. Knowing that she can't say the truth, she told him this instead: "Seeing all those people doing all those things for you… made me wonder if there might be someone out there who's looking for me. You know… a family."

Bilbo raised his brows and pursed his lips. "Oh… so that's what it was."

Susan nodded back.

"You know my dear Susan, these two months we've had you here in the Shire, I suppose me and Frodo have considered you as family."

Susan looked at him with wide eyes and then swallowed a bit. "Thank you…"

"But… you can't stay here at the Shire forever either, you know." The old Hobbit looked like he was going to tell her something important. "Susan, I'm leaving."

She tilted her head and raised a brow. "Oh you mean you're taking a trip... Frodo said you've been acting strange lately. Is this what you were hiding from us?"

Bilbo bit his lip. She noticed his right hand fiddling something in his vest pocket. "Yes. But it's not just any trip. I won't be returning to the Shire anymore. I'm leaving Bag End to Frodo."

Susan's eyes widened in surprise. "Leave the Shire? For good? But what about Frodo?"

He looked up at her again. "That's what I'm here to ask you. Could you look after him for me? I'm not saying for ever but until you decide to find yourself. I'm sure Gandalf will keep his eyes on Frodo as well but while you're here, can you make sure he's okay?"

Susan furrowed her brows at the request. But she realized that she owed him a lot and that looking after his nephew wasn't so hard for her to do.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Bilbo took her hands and smiled. "Thank you."

"Have you told him yet?"

He looked away from her. "That boy is smart… He's already figured it out."

"When then?"

"Tonight."

Susan sighed and decided not to pester him to say goodbye. She pushed herself from the ground and extended her hand to the old Hobbit. "Come on, Old Man… Let's go to your party."

_A/N: Ola people! I'm a new writer for these two fandoms but have been a fan of it for a while. There are only a handful of Narnia-LOTR crossovers here and this is my way of tackling my itch to see this storyline happen. I've only started but I have it planned in my head. You can make your guesses to where it's headed. I'll take constructive criticism and if you see syntax or grammar errors, go ahead and point them out. _


End file.
